


Permanent Marker and Purple Pen

by ravenofthestars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in one sitting and haven’t read it yet, Keith knows. Lance has NO clue., Lance just wants to help, M/M, POV might be all over the place, Pidge ships it, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Reveal, clean, i have no clue what season this is set in., i wrote this all on my phone, im not actually sure, no cussing, not on purpose i just forgot to cuss lol, pidge doesn’t take sides, pidge has no clue what to do, pidge pretends to hate the romance but she really doesnt, set in season 2 (?), whatever you write on your skin shows up on your soulmate’s skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenofthestars/pseuds/ravenofthestars
Summary: After learning that Keith never communicates with his soulmate, Lance ropes Pidge into his plan to force Keith to talk to his celestially-assigned partner.





	Permanent Marker and Purple Pen

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I haven’t actually read this yet, because I wrote it on my phone while I was in bed and went to sleep right after. The story is unedited and probably quite bad, so bear with me! Please forgive any grammar and spelling errors (I type way too fast lol), and feel free to tell me if you see one!
> 
> This is one of my takes on the soulmate AU where anything that gets written on your soulmate’s skin shows up on your own.
> 
> I FULLY PLAN ON REWRITING THIS BETTER IN THE FUTURE

Lance snickered as he pranced into Keith’s room, twirling a permanent marker in his fingers. The previous night’s “bonding time”, as Shiro had called it, had revealed quite a few secrets, especially when it came to their soulmates.

 

Hunk and Pidge both conversed regularly with their soulmates, but had fallen somewhat out of the habit because of their busy schedules as both Paladins and members of the Voltron Coalition.

 

Lance, however, hadn’t talked to his soulmate since he was little. Not for lack of trying- he wrote to his soulmate first thing in the morning, and right before he went to bed. Lance told his soulmate everything that happened every day, in intricate detail. No matter how persistent he was, he never got a response. Now that they were in space, Lance was becoming disheartened. Space was so big, how did he ever stand a chance of meeting his soulmate if his soulmate wasn’t interested in writing back?

 

What surprised the group was Keith’s absolute refusal to talk about, or even acknowledge his soulmate’s existence. Before he stalked off to his room, he revealed that he hadn’t written to his soulmate since he was a child. Worried about the Red Paladin’s state of mind, Hunk and Pidge followed Keith out of the lounge room and split up to look for him.

 

After cornering Keith in one of the ship’s many corridors, Pidge managed to rile Keith up enough to the point that the mullet-haired boy tugged off his glove to reveal scratchy handwriting on the back of his hand, in the same purple pen Lance used to write to his soulmate daily. Pidge called Hunk, to tell him that she had found their missing Paladin, before dragging said Paladin back to her room for a lengthy interrogation.

 

|||||><|||||

 

With Lance’s loud footsteps echoing through Keith’s bedroom, it was a wonder he hadn’t woken up yet. Pidge shuffled closer to the bed, next to where Lance was looming over Keith with a malicious grin.

 

“Why are we doing this again?” Pidge questioned. Of course, she knew exactly why they were doing this, but she couldn’t just stand by and let Lance discover that Keith was his soulmate, however tempting. Watching the Blue Paladin moan about how he had unknowingly drawn on his own face might be entertaining for a short while, but it would get annoying quickly. Besides, Pidge had promised Keith she would help him hide his bond to (and crush on) Lance until he was ready to reveal that himself.

 

Lance sighed, backing up slightly from the sleeping boy so he wouldn’t wake him by talking too loudly.

 

“Keith doesn’t talk to his soulmate, and it doesn’t seem like his soulmate talks to him. So I was hoping we could prompt some conversation by  _ drawing on his face _ .”

 

“How in the world is that going to help? Won’t it just make both of them mad?”

 

“If his soulmate asks questions, then Keith will probably want to explain that he isn’t some weird person that scribbles on his own face. That’s conversation, and conversation is progress!” Lance explained excitedly. He was probably only this excited because he hadn’t ever gotten a response from his own soulmate, and wanted to help Keith with his own.

 

Pidge knew that the smart thing to do would be to wake Keith up, so he could send both intruders out of his room. All it would take was a particularly heavy step, or a rather loud sigh right next to the sleeping boy’s ear. But a certain part of her wanted to see it play out, to once again see Keith as the blushing mess he had been the previous night as he revealed his (rather large) crush to Pidge. She wanted Lance to see that it was okay to like both his soulmate and Keith at the same time, because they were the  _ exact. same. person. _ She wanted to scream in frustration every time she had to watch the two dance around each other. They were both painfully obvious, and completely oblivious to the other.

 

“Lance? Are you sure about this?”

 

“Seriously, Pidge? You’ve never had an issue with pranking others before, and those incidents never had any good intent in them. Now that I’m attempting to do something nice for once, you’re going to object? That’s incredibly selfish of you.”

 

Pidge furrowed her eyebrows. “You’re just calling me a wuss.”

 

Lance laughed. “Yeah, Hunk taught me how to do it with big words. It’s fun.”

 

Pidge smiled, and pushed her glasses up her nose. She stomped her feet in a last, futile attempt to wake the sleeping Paladin, before relenting. It had to happen sometime, yeah?

 

Lance uncapped the marker and raised it to his nose, breathing in the fumes for a moment before breathing out harshly, trying not to cough. He glared at Pidge as the green Paladin snickered at him.

 

He shook his head as if clearing his mind before he lowered the marker to Keith’s face.

 

Lance drew over Keith’s eyebrows with thick, jagged strokes, turning the skin underneath black. He drew a big circle on Keith’s nose, before thinking to draw an eyepatch around Keith’s left eye. Lance continued down his face, deciding to add a goatee to his chin. 

 

From where she stood, Pidge was able to see the lines that appeared on Lance’s face as he unwittingly drew on his soulmate’s. Pidge smiled, relieved that something would finally happen to aleve the romantic tension between the Red and Blue Paladins. Normally she would scoff at things related to romance, but this was… cute. She looked away from Lance’s face to watch him draw a heart on Keith’s cheek. Lance capped the marker right as Keith began to stir. He grabbed Pidge’s arm and began to drag her out of the room before Keith had a chance to wake up.

 

Farther down the hall, Lance cackled to Pidge before offering a hand for a high five. She took it, but continued to smirk as she stared at his face. 

 

“What? Is there something on my face?” Lance smiled. “We had to wake up early to get to Keith while he was asleep. You  _ know  _ how early he wakes up. I didn’t have time to go through my daily routine.”

 

Pidge shrugged. “I guess you should get on that. Meet in the kitchen for breakfast?”

 

Lance nodded before heading back to his room for a shower. After he was out of sight, Pidge jogged over to his door and positioned herself outside. From across the castle, she heard a muffled shout, followed by a startled shriek from nearby.

 

“ _ McClain! _ ”

  
“ _ Keith!? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Started 10:07 PM, ended 11:35 PM. July 30, 2018. 1103 Words. This is my First completed one shot (or story, I guess).


End file.
